Over and Over Again
by Oreo234
Summary: A one shot of various moments in Jax and Emma's lives together. Parts may vary in size, some are long, some are short. But its all pure fluff :). Enjoy!


**The title _Over and Over Again_ is the title of a Nathan Sykes song, I highly recommend you listen to it if you haven't and watch the music video. It's so good and tells such a beautiful story. And it inspired me to write this fic. The lyrics in this story aren't in the order of the song, I just put what fit best. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"From the first hello, yeah that's all it took, and suddenly we had each other..."_

17 year old Emma Alonso walked into the local coffee shop on her way to the library. She figured she deserved a treat for all the hard work she was doing on this paper. She heads up to the counter and smiles at the barista.

"One medium iced coffee please and one chocolate croissant," Emma said and he nodded before giving the order to someone in the back.

"$5.50." He told her the total.

She reached into her jeans pocket where she usually kept ten dollars and found nothing. Emma tried her other pocket and once again came up with nothing. She sighed, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Andi's idea of keeping emergency money in her bra wasn't such a bad idea after all. She reopened her eyes and glanced at the barista who was looking at her expectantly.

"Um..." She started but never finished.

A hand came from behind her and slid a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." An accented voice said.

Emma turned to face Jax Novoa, resident school heartthrob, a powerful wizard, and not to mention her crush. She gave him a shy smile. "Wow, um...thank you."

"No problem." He flashed her a smile.

Emme felt her knees go weak as she reluctantly pulled from his gaze and grabbed her order. The cashier handed her the receipt and she took it, putting it in her purse. She turned back to Jax.

"Are you sure you don't want the change? You did pay for it." She asked.

"It's fine, take it." He shrugged it off.

"Okay, well thanks again." She gave a small smile.

"Of course, and I'll see you around school."

She nodded and then made her way out of the shop, thanking the gods that she didn't trip and fall in front of him on her way out.

* * *

 _"No one else will do no I'm telling you, just put your heart in my hands..."_

Emma stood at her locker with her best friend Andi, placing her books inside.

"You know, there really is no reason for us to come to school every day." Andi was saying. "There's online school now, with no harassing teachers."

Emma laughed. "You do realize that those sites are run by teachers, right?"

Andi paused. "On the other hand, regular school is pretty good too."

Emma rolled her eyes and shut her locker, coming face to face with Jax. She nearly jumped in surprise, her heart had started beating so fast.

He grinned. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered the cleared her throat. "Um, what's up?"

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone. See you later Em." Andi walks off and then turned and gave her a thumbs up over Jax's shoulder.

"So, listen, I was wondering. Do you maybe want to go out with me Friday night?" He asked.

Emma's eyebrows went up. He almost sounded _nervous._ Pretty strange for someone who girls dreamed about going out with.

"I...uh..." She couldn't get her mouth to form words.

Jax hesitantly backed away. "Or if you don't, that's cool. I mean–"

"No, it's not that. "It's just–" She stopped, not knowing how to word this. "Why would you ask me?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Not that I don't want to! But...there are girls in this school who would _kill_ to just go one one date with you And I mean that literally. Girls who are so much prettier or popular than I am. Why me?" She awaited an answer.

Jax chuckled and moved closer. "Don't do that. Don't compare yourself to anyone else here, because no one here is a better person than you are. You're different from all those other girls, I've seen it. The way you don't rush to gossip the minute you hear something, the way you don't judge people, and you're not obsessed with makeup and are beautiful the way you are."

Emma was speechless. Never in a million years would she have imagined tat Jax Novoa would be standing in front of her, telling her she was the girl for him.

"So, Friday?" He asked again.

She just nodded, a smile on her face.

* * *

 _"From the way you smile to the way you look, you captured me unlike no other..."_

Emma started clapping along with the music coming from the television as Jax groaned.

"I cannot believe that you got me to watch this after only four months of dating." He said.

"I have my ways." She looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Hmm..." He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips as she giggled.

The music started up again and Emma broke away to face the screen. _High School Musical_ captured her every time, it was a childhood movie. Emma squealed as _We're All in This Together_ started up. She stood up and turned to face Jax.

"Come on, you're doing this with me." She told him.

"No, Em. No, I'm not." He shook his head, amused.

"Yes, you are." Emma grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up. "Come on."

He rolled his eyes but pushed himself up anyways. "Just so you know, I'm not taking this seriously."

"Oh, hush." And with that, the two began dancing to the ever popular song, Emma hitting every move perfectly and Jax...not so much. He mainly watched Emma as she was so carefree and happy that it was infectious. Towards the end of the song, Jax wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her back onto the couch, the both of them laughing.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder for a while as the closing credits played, but looked up when she felt his gaze on her. "What?"

"I just love seeing you smile." He gazed down at her.

Emma bit her lip and looked away.

Jax placed a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. The grin on his face said it all, he always got what he wanted. Emma couldn't help but smile wider at the sight of her boyfriend but didn't want to give him the satisfaction he was looking for and turned to kiss him. Her hand went behind his neck and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer so that she was straddling him.

Jax pulled away for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Smile for me."

Just hearing his voice was enough and Emma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

At that sight, Jax smiled too. "That's my girl." He said, and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

 _"So don't ever think I need more, I got the one to live for..."_

"It's beautiful!" 22 year old Emma ran straight for the large window in their room that gave them an incredible view of the beach and the sunset that was happening just then.

Jax chuckled and placed their bags near the door, shutting it behind him. He had made sure to get the best room that the resort had for their five year anniversary, which they were spending in Hawaii.

"Eee!" Emma squealed. She had gone into the bedroom and ran back, holding old album records. "There are a bunch of Beatles vinyl in the nightstand next to the bed. It's official, you picked the greatest place to spend all of eternity." She said, collapsing back onto the couch.

"Unfortunately for you, we're only here for a week." Jax said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hm, that'll do." She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "As long as I'm with you."

He ducked down and kissed her neck. "As long as I'm with you." He repeated. "Now, come on, jet lag's gonna catch up to you, let's get some sleep."

As if on cue, Emma yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 here, but back home it would be almost midnight. Come on." He easily picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

He didn't bother to coax her into changing into different clothes, as she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jax crawled into the bed beside her, pulling her to him by her waist. He held her tight and closed his eyes, knowing what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Emma woke up before Jax did, tracing his facial features until his eyes fluttered open. She smiled when his eyes fully opened and dropped her hand.

"What are you doing?" He groaned.

"Happy anniversary." She said in response.

A small smile graced his lips and he brought her closer to him. "Happy anniversary, baby."

She placed a brief kiss on his lips and went to pull away, but Jax wouldn't let it stop there. He caged her in his arms, pulling her on top of him. Emma laughed from her spot above him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She said.

"Crazy for you."

Emma rolled her eyes but leaned down to kiss him nonetheless. Jax's hands came up to grip her waist as their lips met and she sighed. Never one to miss an opportunity, Jax slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He squeezed her waist and a moan escaped her, the sound making Jax growl. He sat up, breaking the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off. Emma ran her hands down his arms, the swell of his biceps familiar under her touch. Jax's lips worked their way down her jawline, kissing her neck. He started toying with the hem of her shirt when there was a knock on the door.

Jax sighed. "Who the hell is that?"

Emma let out a breath. "I ordered breakfast before you woke up. I guess it's here."

"Hm," He didn't let go of her waist. "Maybe we can wait a bit for breakfast, don't you think so Em?" His lips were grazing her collarbone.

His girlfriend closed her eyes, savoring the moment then sighed. "No..." She reluctantly pulled away from him. "No, not now. Come on, it's almost noon, we should eat and then we can head out."

Jax exhaled loudly, flopping back onto the bed. " _Fine._ "

Emma shook her head with a smile, getting off of him. "But tonight..."

Jax lifted his head up a little, intrigued, only to see her sashaying out of the room to retrieve their breakfast.

•×•

"Well, you clean up nice." At the sound of Emma's voice, Jax looked up from his phone and turned around, straightening from his place of leaning against the kitchen counter.

His eyebrows went up. "Not as well as you do apparently." His eyes raked her outfit, drinking her in.

Emma was wearing a halter top teal dress that ended at mid thigh. Her hair was swept up into a bun, a few loose tendrils framing her face. As she walked closer to him, you could hear the _click clack_ of her black heels against the tile floor.

His hands ran down her body, stopping at her hips. "You look...damn."

"I could say the same for you." She placed a hand on the lapel of his black suit jacket, and buttoned one of the buttons over his white dress shirt.

There was a dinner buffet tonight, and as it was their anniversary, the couple thought it only necessary to go. Emma picked up her phone, quickly answering a text from Andi then turned to face Jax again. He was still staring at her.

She raised one eyebrow. "You're staring."

"And I have every right to." He replied.

The couple eventually left to go to dinner, which was incredible, by the way. After dinner, Jax pulled her aside from everyone else.

"Come on, I wanna give you your present." He whispered in her ear and tugged her towards the beach.

She looked at him. "You mean this," she gestured all around her. "Isn't?" But she followed him anyways.

They ended up walking on the beach, Emma's heels in one hand, and Jax's hand entwined with the other. It was empty except for them, as most people were at dinner. Emma rested her head on his shoulder as they stopped and looked at the evening sky. The horizon was a mix purple, pink, and blue, an incredible sight.

"So, where's this present I've been promised?" She teased, looking up at him.

Jax took a deep breath and pulled away from her. Emma smiled, awaiting whatever came next. Jax reached into his pocket taking out a small velvet box and Emma gasped. He got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

Tears began to form in Emma's eyes as she smiled. "Jax..." The hand that was holding her pumps released their grasp and they fell, landing nicely in the sand.

"Emma Alonso, you mean everything to me. You accept all of me, even when I screw up, and let's face it, that's a lot." Emma let out a small laugh, tears streaming down her face. "You have always been there and I swear to to you, I will always be there. You can't even begin to know how happy you've made me since you came into my life. You are the only for me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. You've given me the best five years of love, and now hopefully you'll give me a lifetime. I love you so much, Em. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes." She choked out. "Of course I'll marry you."

He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger and then swooped her up into his arms, holding her fiercely.

"I love you. God, I love you." Emma said, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, baby, I love you too."

She pulled away, wiping at the tears on her face. "You know, that's not fair. I got you a scrapbook and a personalized leather jacket."

"And I know I'll love them." He pressed his lips to hers and Emma wound her arms around his neck, her finger sliding up into his hair. "And about that promise you made earlier..." He murmured against her lips, his fingers tracing patterns on her lower back.

She giggled. "I intend to keep it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jax scooped his fiancé into his arms and carried her back to their room, Emma's heels in the sand long forgotten.

* * *

 _"And I won't leave you, always be true, one plus one two, for life...over and over again..."_

Jax couldn't keep the smile off his face as everyone in the church rose to their feet and the music changed to The Bridal March. His beautiful bride stepped out onto the walkway, her father's arm looped around hers. She took her time, her eyes not once straying from the man in front of her. Jax bit his lip in disbelief, that after six years together, this was actually happening.

Emma reached the altar and her father kissed her cheek before giving her away. She handed her bouquet off to Andi before stepping onto the platform and smiling at her soon-to-be husband.

Jax exhaled. "You look incredible."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She responded with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

The music died down and all their family and friends in the pews took their seats as the priest stepped up to the two of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." He continued on.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, the couple exchanging their vows and rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jax didn't need to be told twice. He took his wife's face into his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Emma melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around him immediately. Around them was the cheers and shouts of their loved ones and as they pulled away, they looked out upon them, thankful they were here to share this moment with them.

The newly married couple stepped down from the altar and led the way out of the room, and to the reception. Everyone talked, ate and laughed until Diego stepped up to the mic, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the first dance of the bride and groom." He grinned and clapped along with everyone else as Jax led Emma onto the cleared space.

They gazed at each other lovingly as _Over and Over Again_ began to play over the speakers. Jax took Emma into his arms, swaying to the music. She sighed and relaxed into him as the song played on.

Emma let out a little laugh. "Can you believe we're married?"

"I'm trying to retain that information myself." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma looked up at him. "Me neither." She shook her head. "God, it seems like just yesterday we were still doing stupid things in high school, and now..."

"And now...we'll still do stupid things, only as a married couple." Her husband grinned at her.

She laughed. "I love you. So much, Jax Novoa."

He leaned down and kissed her. "And I love you, Emma Novoa." He said once he pulled away. "And I always will."

" _Over and over again_."


End file.
